bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
Sherlock (2010): Episodes
This page is a complete list of Sherlock episodes, arranged by series. There have been three series, each consisting of three 90 minute long episodes, one each written by Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and Steve Thompson per series. Directors to date include Paul McGuigan, who has directed four episodes, and Euros Lyn, Toby Haynes, Jeremy Lovering, Colm McCarthy, and Nick Hurran, who have all directed only one each. The fourth series began with a special in January 2016. "Unaired Pilot" * Written by Steven Moffat and directed by Coky Giedroyc. This is a pilot version of "A Study in Pink", which was produced by the Sherlock team and remade into the first episode upon request by the BBC. The episode was 60 minutes long, the largest single omission (relative to "Pink") being the entire absence of Mycroft. Series One Summary Series One deals with Dr John Watson meeting Sherlock Holmes, their developing friendship, and how they begin to investigate crimes together. John evolves from being a traumatised war veteran into a bit of a hero.Interview with Steven Moffat, bbc.co.uk, Date: 08.12.2011, Last updated: 08.12.2011, at 10.51. Quote: "I think the first series was more about John Watson being redeemed from being a massively traumatised war veteran into a bit of a hero. This year it's more about the forging of the mighty Sherlock Holmes." Episodes # "A Study in Pink" #* Written by Steven Moffat and directed by Paul McGuigan # "The Blind Banker" #* Written by Steve Thompson and directed by Euros Lyn # "The Great Game" #* Written by Mark Gatiss and directed by Paul McGuigan Series Two Summary Series Two has some of Sherlock Holmes' most famous cases, and deals with the forging of the mighty Sherlock Holmes and his battle of wills with Jim Moriarty. Episodes # "A Scandal in Belgravia" #* Written by Steven Moffat and directed by Paul McGuigan # "The Hounds of Baskerville" #* Written by Mark Gatiss and directed by Paul McGuigan # "The Reichenbach Fall" #* Written by Steve Thompson and directed by Toby Haynes Series Three Production The news of a third series of the show was kept under wraps due to the ending of "The Reichenbach Fall" being a surprise. Immediately after the episode finished, Steven Moffat posted on his Official Twitter Page: "Yes of course there is going to be a third series – it was commissioned at the same time as the second. Gotcha!"Sherlock to return for third series, bbc.co.uk, 16 January 2012. Filming began on 18 March, 2013. Due to Sherlock's popularity, there was massive interest in the filming of series three, with fans following the on-location filming. Jeremy Lovering admitted that some fake scenes were filmed in order to try and keep the plot a secret. At the Edinburgh International Television Festival in August 2012, series co-creators Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss teased Sherlock fans with three words to describe the nature of the new episode trilogy: 'Rat', 'Wedding' and 'Bow'.http://www.theguardian.com/tv-and-radio/2012/aug/24/sherlock-series-three-episodes |title=Sherlock series three: creators give clues about episodes |author=Frost, Vicky |publisher=The Guardian |date=2012-08-14 Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and Steve Thompson wrote an episode each. Gatiss wrote the first episode and it is loosely based on "The Adventure of the Empty House". Thompson wrote the second episode, loosely based on The Sign of the Four. Moffat wrote the third, loosely based on His Last Bow. On the 29 November, 2013, the UK air date was publicised via a hearse driven around London with the date and #sherlocklives displayed. The series premiered on BBC One on 1 January, 2014. and on 19 January, 2014 on PBS (USA).Sherlock series 3 US air date revealed, Stephen Kelly and Tim Glanfield, Radio Times, 23rd October, 2013. Summary This series deals with Sherlock's return and it is effect on his relationship with best friend, John Watson. We are also introduced to new character Mary Morstan and new villain, Charles Augustus Magnussen. Episodes * Prequel – "Many Happy Returns" # "The Empty Hearse" #* Written by Mark Gatiss and directed by Jeremy Lovering # "The Sign of Three" #* Written by Steve Thompson and directed by Colm McCarthy # "His Last Vow" #* Written by Steven Moffat and directed by Nick Hurran Series Four Production Benedict Cumberbatch stated in March 2013 that he and Martin Freeman had signed up to do another series of Sherlock, consisting again of three episodes. Producer Sue Vertue confirmed this, saying that, "There is definitely going to be a fourth series ... I think as long as everyone wants to keep doing it, we'll keep doing it." Steven Moffat also confirmed this, saying that he and co-creator Mark Gatiss had plotted out series four and five. On 2 July, 2014 the BBC confirmed that Sherlock would return for a fourth series consisting of a special followed by a series of three new episodes."Miss me?" #Sherlock, the hit @BBCOne drama, will return for a Special, followed by a series of three new episodes. #221back, BBC One official Twitter, 2nd July, 2014. Production began on April 11, 2016Mark Gatiss tweets at start of Series 4 production, April 11, 2016 and filming concluded on July 20, 2016.Amanda Abbington shares a picture from the last day of filming Series Four The series premiered on 1st January, 2017. Episodes * Special: The Abominable Bride ** Written by Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and directed by Douglas Mackinnon # "The Six Thatchers" #* Written by Mark Gatiss and directed by Rachel Talalay # "The Lying Detective" #* Directed by Nick Hurran # "The Final Problem" #* Directed by Ben Caron References es:Episodios de Sherlock‎‎ Category:Sherlock (2010) Category:Episodes: Sherlock (2010)